


Under Your Control

by ReginasMistress



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginasMistress/pseuds/ReginasMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin thinks Emma is controlling Regina. She must be, no other explanation makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Control

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 inspired drabble.

Emma couldn't watch it anymore. She couldn't watch Robin _pawing_   at her any longer.

 

She'd tried to make Regina see sense in Camelot, begged for her to make a choice - one that she'd hoped involved her in its outcome. She'd seen the fear in the other woman's eyes.

 

It would be different this time. No more pussyfooting around.

 

She froze Robin with her magic, walking slowly towards Regina with intent.

 

"Emma?"

 

Regina had a feeling of deja-vu, like this wasn't the first time someone had been frozen mid-conversation. It was niggling away at her, but she couldn't make sense of it. She had no memory of what happened in Camelot with Snow and Charming, and a newly created Dark Swan.

 

 "Regina."

 

Emma lifted her hand casually, magical vines sprouting from one of the nearby trees. They wrapped around Regina, lifting her gently as they pinned her back against the tree, her wrists pulled up above her head so she couldn't use her magic to escape.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Emma softened her gaze a fraction. She saw no fear in Regina's eyes when they were directed her way, only curiosity; and that constant desire to understand and help her.

 

"What I have to." She answered vaguely. Her hand slipped inside Regina's chest, tenderly plucking her heart out and holding it between them for a moment. Regina gasped; but it hadn't hurt, she just didn't understand the meaning behind Emma's actions.

 

"Emma, what is it? What's happened?"

 

Emma smiled sadly as she appraised the magical organ glowing brightly inside the cage of her trembling fingers. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to tell Regina the truth about why she had to remove her heart, but that was progress. That thought had just a sprinkle of hope that one day they could have that conversation. One day, she might let Regina free her of the darkness that was so at home inside Emma.

 

"I can't sit back and ignore this anymore, Regina."

 

"Ignore what?"

 

Emma pressed the heart safely inside her own chest, overwhelmed with the emotions she could feel. She could feel it literally skip as beat as she lifted one hand to Regina's face to caress her cheek.

 

She didn't notice her spell on Robin wear off, too captivated by the woman in front of her now.

 

He turned as he tried to clear his thoughts, just in time to see Emma steal Regina's heart and press it inside herself. Stunned for a moment, he could only seem to watch the scene unravel.

 

New found confidence that she wouldn't be losing her dark powers any time soon, Emma surged forward then, her lips meeting Regina's with such yearning and lust. She felt the heart inside her flip, confirming that her feelings were indeed reciprocated.

 

She pulled back, humming in appreciation. Regina's lips were parted slightly, her breaths coming out in little pants of confusion and arousal - in equal measure.

 

She closed the gap again, slower this time, kissing her reverently as she let her hand slide down over her breast on its journey around her slim figure. The vines released their prisoner, and Emma felt Regina's hands tentatively rest against her shoulders.

 

She didn't pull away.

 

She didn't want to.

 

In an instant Emma's hand shot out of its own accord, grasping an arrow Robin had sent her way.

 

"Let her go, demon," He growled, convinced she was now controlling Regina's actions for her own perverse pleasure.

 

"You shouldn't have done that." She spat in his direction.

 

"Return her heart, and take your evil elsewhere."

 

His words irritated her to her core, but she was happy with the suggestion that they go elsewhere.

 

Her magic ensconced her and Regina, and they were both gone.

 

Robin let out a terrified gasp at their disappearance. He had to find Snow and Charming, quickly. Maybe they could save Regina from the Dark Swan's grasp.

 

~

 

When they reintegrated, it was in a position Emma much preferred, Regina pinned below her on her bed and looking decidedly flustered.

 

"Emma?" her voice was a little higher than usual.

 

"I'd have carried on where we were if we hadn't been interrupted, but, you know..." She silenced her with another kiss.

 

Regina whimpered under her advances, but she didn't reject them. She didn't think of Emma as anything _less_ than she had been before the darkness. It was refreshing.

 

"We can't do this..." her protest was feeble, especially considering the way her hands were tugging at the buttons on Emma's jacket.

 

"We can do anything we like, and you'll like this just as much as I will." She whispered.

 

~

 

She watched her sleep afterwards, flushed and exhausted but clearly open minded about the change in their relationship. Emma curled closer, lazily weaving her fingers through her dark hair.

 

"Well, I suppose I did tell you to get a hobby."

 

Emma glanced across to the Rumple who plagued her mind, day and night. She found it easiest not to interact with him these days, but she couldn't let _that_ comment go.

 

"She's _not_ just a hobby."

 

He chuckled, a book appearing in his hand as he turned the pages and pointed to a section with a knowing smile.

 

"Hobby.  _Noun_. An activity done in one's leisure time for pleasure."

 

He shut the book, giving her a smug look.

 

She didn't grace him with a response. Instead, she got up from the bed, summoning a box with her own heart inside, considering for a moment what might be a safer place for it.

 

"I suppose there were only so many dreamcatchers you could make before you got bored."

 

"I made them because I _needed_ them, not because I was bored."

 

She inwardly cursed herself for responding to him again, closing her eyes in annoyance and taking a few steady breaths.

 

When she opened her eyes he'd gone again.

 

~

 

Frantic knocking at the door came as no surprise.

 

Regina's eyes fluttered open at the noise, landing on Emma with a look she couldn't quite interpret.

 

"Don't leave me,"

 

Regina sensed the hint of vulnerability in Emma's tone, quickly adjusting her expression.

 

"I won't." she smiled warmly.

 

Reassured, Emma disappeared downstairs. She opened the door swiftly to find Robin and her parents on her doorstep.

 

"Ehh, is this an intervention?" she smirked.

 

"Return Regina to me." Robin appealed.

 

Regina crept to the top of the stairs, listening in on the exchange.

 

"She's not yours, and she's staying here."

 

"Against her will!" He argued.

 

She laughed.

 

"Oh, she was  _very_ willing, trust me."

 

He grimaced at the mental image her words evoked in his mind.

 

"She's under your control. I presume you still have possession of her heart."

 

"I always did." She continued to taunt.

 

"Emma," Snow started tentatively, less inclined to take such an aggressive stance with her daughter; especially without having all the facts.

 

"She's fine, mom. Come in if you don't believe me. Ask her yourself."

 

She sauntered inside, door wide open for her parents. Robin took a step forward and was instantly thrown backwards by the magical barrier denying him entrance.

 

She waved the door shut in his face, prepared for the questions she would undoubtedly be bombarded with.

 

"Emma, what's going on?"

 

"I'm sleeping with Regina, and Robin's pissed. Simple as that."

 

Her lack of discretion shocked her parents, but only amused Regina from her hidden position above.

 

Snow seemingly unable to form a coherent noise, let alone sentence, Charming stepped up.

 

"But Robin's her true love?"

 

"Nah." She flippantly discarded the suggestion, but then gave him a more considered answer. "Dad, nobody should be with someone because they feel grateful for their attention, or obligated because of fate or  _fairy dust_." She reasoned. "He doesn't make her happy."

 

"And you do?"

 

"I'm _pretty_ sure I can please her," a mischievous glint in her eye made him swallow and change the subject.

 

"Is it true you have her heart? If so, you have to return it to her, Emma."

 

Emma avoided her father's gaze. She couldn't give it back, not whilst she wanted to remain the Dark One, and also kiss Regina's lips till they were all swollen and rosy. Still...  _parents_...

 

"I will."

 

Snow and Charming both seemed surprise at how easy Emma had agreed, watching her summon Regina, then summon a heart and slip it back inside her chest. Regina gave her a knowing look, but could see the action was purely to pacify her parents.

 

"All back."

 

"Right, well,"

 

"I'm fine," Regina reassured them as they surveyed her, happy when they excused themselves and left her and Emma alone once more. As the door closed, she turned to Emma curiously. "Do you want it back?"

 

"What?"

 

"Your heart. You and I both know this isn't mine."

 

"It's safe in there."


End file.
